Methods for producing butadiene by oxidative dehydrogenation reaction of straight-chain butene in the presence of a catalyst have been conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
In a method for producing butadiene, for example, a mixture containing straight-chain butene and butanes obtained by removing butadiene from a C4 fraction such as a C4 fraction produced as by-product by naphtha cracking, or a C4 fraction produced as by-product by fluid catalytic cracking is used as a raw material.
Furthermore, as a catalyst for such oxidative dehydrogenation reaction, for example, a composite oxide containing bismuth and molybdenum is known (for example, Patent literature 3 and Non patent literature 1).
In the meantime, the above-mentioned method for producing butadiene is known to be problematic in that a by-product resulting from oxidative dehydrogenation reaction causes reactor blockage (for example, Patent literature 4).